littlebigplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
The King
The King is one of the Creator Curators who rule, rebuild and maintain the world of LittleBigPlanet. He is, unsurprisingly, married to The Queen and his domain is The Gardens, where the first series of levels in Story Mode take place. In these levels he tells the player different ways to play the level and helps them along their path. The King has two different sound files which are King (Informative) and King (Jolly). These sound files are available through the item called the Magic Mouth. Story ''LittleBigPlanet'' The King is the first character encountered in The Gardens, the first theme of the game. Here he welcomes Sackboy and sends him on his way. In The Collector's Lair, the King is freed from one of The Collector's holding cells by the player. Along with his wife they carry the player on their wooden steeds, helping them collect rescued story characters from prize bubbles along the way. It is here that the player also collects The King in a prize bubble for use in their own levels. ''LittleBigPlanet 2'' The King can be found at Eve's Asylum﻿ along with other characters from the first LittleBigPlanet game. Although showing no signs of a physical infestation of Meanies, like Dr. Herbert Higginbotham, it is possible he was there to cure him of the Meanie Virus. ''LittleBigPlanet Karting'' The King appears in the opening cinematic where he is being Taken by The Hoard, but appeared in the tracks in the Gardens. The Queen mentions that ever since The King was released from Eve's Asylum, he wanders around sometimes. he was shown in Hoard Sweet Hoard. The King can also be obtained as a picture frame and an object. ''LittleBigPlanet 3'' The King can be seen in Swoop's portion of The Great Escape in Bunkum Lagoon. This time, he is shown to be mechanical, as if Newton tried to recreate him. This version wears Newton's bowler hat instead of a crown and wears purple clothing along with the eyes being screws. He appears to jump around, sometimes making mechanical, broken versions of his voice. This version of his voice can be used as a sound effect in Create Mode. The Journey Home The King reappears in to guide OddSock and gives them the Springinator, and also destroys the ghost mini-boss for them. Names in other languages Trivia *Though not present in any physical form, The King's gibberish voice can be found in the PSP and the PS Vita games, located in the game's Magic Mouth tweak menu. *A puppet of him appears in the Seaside Surprise Level Kit near the beginning, happily hitting a puppet of The Collector on the head. *Along with The Queen, he is the only character in LittleBigPlanet whose Magic Mouth sound file is explicitly identified with them. *The King object obtained from The Collector's Lair is different to how he appears in story mode; his head-rocking mechanism is simplified, and his mouth is not red. *He appears to love animal-shaped cheese crackers as he mentions in The Journey Home. *To get his costume, the player needs to send all six invitations to the party. Gallery The king.jpg|In Get a Grip File:SANY2738.jpg|In Patients are a Virtue File:King in LBP3.jpg|In The Great Escape 08 6bajkjtkk9aofhv6-1-.jpg|In Spring Time in the Gardens File:Thekeng.jpg|Costume from LittleBigPlanet 3: The Journey Home Seaside Surprise King and Collector.png|In the Seaside Surprise Level Kit Category:LittleBigPlanet PS3King, TheKing, TheKing, The Category:Male Characters Category:Voice Acted Characters Category:Monarchs Category:LittleBigPlanet (Theme) Category:Hoard, Sweet Hoard Category:LittleBigPlanet 3 Category:LittleBigPlanet 3: The Journey Home Category:Story characters